


Hold Me Close, Don't Patronize

by carofnerds



Category: Yogscast
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips pads into the dark apartment, his shoes already kicked off by the door, and he tugs his tie off and throws it onto the sofa as he passes. There’s a soft light under the door of the bedroom, and as he reaches it he gently pushes it. There’s a quiet click, and it slowly swings open. Sips smiles for the first time since he left their home this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Don't Patronize

**Author's Note:**

> Post-teenscast AU smut, Sips and Sjin are living together, Sips has begrudgingly inherited the position of CEO of Sipsco and Sjin is building up his architectural firm.

Sips pads into the dark apartment, his shoes already kicked off by the door, and he tugs his tie off and throws it onto the sofa as he passes. There’s a soft light under the door of the bedroom, and as he reaches it he gently pushes it. There’s a quiet click, and it slowly swings open. Sips smiles for the first time since he left their home this morning.

Sjin is asleep, the warm glow of the bedside lamp illuminating his features, calmed in their peaceful slumber. He’s fully dressed and on top of the sheets. Clearly he fell asleep waiting for Sips to get home. Sips thinks he looks like he used to when they were in high school, so much younger, even though nowadays he has a lot more facial hair, and Sips himself is barely a shadow of what he used to be. The stocky man sighs, trying not to disturb his partner as he removes his shirt and lies down behind Sjin. He slips one arm around Sjin’s waist and inhales deeply, the scent of Sjin filling his nostrils and making him feel that little bit more at home.

There’s a small mewling sound, and Sjin stirs. He turns over in Sips’ arms, blinking away sleep. “Whatimeissit?” he mumbles, moving so he can loop one arm around Sips’ back and lightly caress the base of his skull. 

Sips doesn’t answer at first, takes the time to lean down and tenderly kiss his partner, sighing as Sjin hums against his lips. “It’s too fuckin’ late o’clock, that’s what time it is.”  
Sjin strokes his cheek, rolling his eyes. “You work too hard.”

“I do it for you, you know that,” Sips says, and for once he is one hundred percent honest with Sjin. He does it to keep them fed, to keep them living in their wonderful home, to give Sjin the contacts he needs so he can become the architect he deserves to be.

Yawning, Sjin stretches and sighs. “I know. Thank you,” he purrs, and pulls Sips down for a deeper kiss. Sips slides his leg between Sjin’s, rocking his body up and over so that he’s leaning down, pressing chest to chest as they kiss. 

“I love you,” Sjin whispers, his voice barely audible at all, but it’s there all the same. “I missed you.”

“I always miss you,” Sips grunts, and it’s enough in return, enough to let Sjin know that even though he can’t say it right now and he rarely can, that he does love him. That sometimes he wonders if he’d even still be here without him. He lets his eyes slide close as Sjin’s arms wind around his back and hold him close.

He feels the prickly rub of Sjin’s beard and his hot breath against his neck only a few moments later, the wet touch of lips against his throat. He sighs, lifting his head and pressing his lips against Sjin’s more forcefully this time, sucking Sjin’s bottom lip between his own and nibbling. Sjin’s hands grip his waist, and he swipes his tongue against Sips’ lips in response. Sips pushes back with his own tongue, sliding inside Sjin’s mouth and moaning a little from the sensation and taste of Sjin.

God, he loves him.

Sjin’s libido has clearly awakened, because Sips is pushed back into the mattress roughly, and slender fingers slide from his sides to the front of his pants, to tug them off and down. Sips kicks the pants away, his lips tightly locked to Sjin’s. The kiss is broken so that Sjin can lift his shirt over his head, the skinny expanse of his torso golden in the low light. Sips slides his fingers between Sjin’s rib ridges and bites at bony shoulder. Sjin gasps, tugs at Sip’s hair and Sips gives in to him, clings to him like he’s the bedrock of his world because he /is/. 

There’s nothing but Sjin, the softness of Sjin’s skin as he runs his thumbs along the curve of pelvic bone, the taste of Sjin as his tongue is caressed by Sjin’s own, the feel of Sjin as his legs are parted and Sjin nestles between them and whispers sweet nothings in his ear to send shivers down his spine. Slender fingers slide along the underside of his thighs, have him gasping and groaning already, putty in Sjin’s expert hands.

He can tell that Sjin is enjoying being in control, as it’s so rare for Sips to let go of the reins. Even around his partner, he can’t let go, let things fall out of his hands too often. If he does then who’s to say when he lets go altogether. Sjin purrs in his ear, kisses his cheek, his lips, his chin. Shows him that he’s safe in Sjin’s arms, safe to let go here, and he actually feels it for once. 

“Sjin,” he pants, pleasure washing over him and blacking out the hurtful world with bliss.

Sjin responds with tongue, swiping over his nipples with just the right amount of pressure to make Sips grunt and rut against the brunette. He travels lower, over the coarse hair lightly dusting the hill of Sips’ belly, hands massaging the pale man’s lovehandles and upper thighs. Sips bites his lip and pushes his thick fingers through Sjin’s soft hair, gasping as Sjin’s teeth find the tender skin of his inner thigh, and the Sjin’s beard, dishevelled from sleep, brushes his hardening cock.

“F-fuck,” he barely chokes out as Sjin’s mouth envelops the head of his dick, warm and wet, the huffs of Sjin’s breaths dancing along the top of his length. He feels grounded, as the long tongue of the architect slides around his cock, leaving shining saliva trails in its wake. Like someone real wants him, and doesn’t want to use him like a tool. Sjin’s long, teasing fingers pirouette along the rough line of his throat and into his mouth, and Sips gladly sucks them in. Anything to prove to himself that he didn’t make Sjin up all those years ago, that he truly is still here by Sips’ side. He lets his eyes slide shut, runs his tongue along the labyrinths that make up his partner’s finger prints and tries to get lost in them, like some ancient hero that he could never live up to. Groans loudly as Sjin take’s him as deep as possible, and he in turn takes Sjin’s fingers as far as he can.

Both are released with a wet pop and a rush of cool air, and Sips realises that he’s only truly lost without Sjin there to hold him. He snarls under his breath to himself about how /pathetic/ he is, because this man, now sliding fingers down over the sensitive flush of his taint, deserves more than him. Sips isn’t quite sure what it is that Sjin needs but he knows, just knows, that it can’t be him. Not someone so selfish, he thinks, as he grabs the scruff of Sjin’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on the brunette’s tongue while fingers slide inside and stretch him open. 

Sips can hear Sjin humming in his ear, grunting as their cocks brush against one another, his fingers caressing Sips’ inner walls so gently that the stockier man wonders if Sjin thinks he’ll break. He wouldn’t be surprised, too many times has Sjin pulled him up from the floor of their treehouse, dorm room, apartment and held him until Sips feels able to open his eyes and see the world again. 

Sparks fill his vision as the slender man applies pressure just right inside Sips, and the brief white light glows around the shadow of Sjin above him. If Sips was a sentimental man, something which he vehemently denied, he would liken it to a halo, between his ragged moans and the tightening grip of his hands on Sjin’s back. He’s barely aware of it now, thoughts pushed further and further back into oblivion as his body gives into physical sensation; the lilt of Sjin’s high moans in his ear, fingers being replaced by the head of Sjin’s dick pressing at his entrance as their lips sloppily crush together.

The pale man pushes himself down on Sjin’s length and the rush of pleasure is just a side effect to the thought that maybe if he tries hard enough, in this moment he could become one with someone much better than himself. 

“I love you,” Sjin mumbles in multitudes, his hips snapping into Sips who can barely manage anything anymore but trying to desperately hold onto Sjin, this fleeting reality. His nails drag thin red tiger stripes down the back of his partner, the heat in his belly becoming ever tighter and fighting against its cage. Shouts slip past his lips as the brunette slams deeper, brushing his prostate faster and faster, and his whole body begins to tense. They come together, with a guttural pained cry, like something visceral, prehistoric and sacred. 

Sjin falls onto Sips’ chest, both still shaking from orgasm. He peppers kisses along the pale man’s jaw and onto his lips, and Sips responds gently, still holding the slender man tight in his arms as they’re slowly swaddled in warm afterglow.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sjin whispers, like he’s been listening to Sips’ thoughts this whole time, and Sips wishes he could believe him. But for now, he’ll hold onto the present, as he shakes off Sjin’s words and kisses him again, sucking lower lip between his own. He’ll hold on tight until loses grip.


End file.
